


Scattered Pages

by SoraHinari



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Hints of ChromxRobin, I am bad at doing tags do not kill me TvT, Kind of sad but ends up fluffy, M/M, Mainly Robin after losing his memories, Male My Unit | Reflet | Robin, One Shot, Poor baby Robin, and how everything ended up being better with Chrom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 18:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18762289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraHinari/pseuds/SoraHinari
Summary: His mind was like pages from a lost old book, scattered around, ripped, tormented. He was scared because he was lost, but Robin was soon found and his worry about his memories only looked like washed away ink sooner than what he expected for now. (A little M!Robin solo piece as his first week with Chrom passes after he wakes up without his memories~!)





	Scattered Pages

**Author's Note:**

> I have been hooked badly with this baby boy~ Robin is adorable and I love every little geeky particle of him! So after some thinking I decided to give him almost the same treatment as I did with Enkidu (from Fate/Strange Fake)!  
> This lil fic might have mistakes and I do apologize for that since English is not my first language!  
> Either way I hope you enjoy!

Peaceful breathing was interrupted by a splash of red, his black vision became blooded, the cricket in his ears became screams before Robin opened his eyes to understand it was only his own lungs betraying his voice. Voicing out his worries and fears, fears of that red ink that splatters always in his sleep being an old forgotten memory while also spilled by his own two hands. He could feel his body cold, tense, trembling like a paper ready to be ripped apart by the wind even if it was barely there. But soon he could also feel something warm, a pair of heavy hands on his shoulders pushing his body back down, making his back touch the mattress of the bed belonging to the inn they were occupying for the night. The tactician could feel his breath getting caught in his throat as the two dark blue eyes of his roommate stared in his own warm but scared brown ones. 

"Robin, take deep breaths, calm down... It has been one week now and your nightmares still keep going. Are you sure you don't want to talk about them? Maybe it will help you feel better." Asked Chrom with a worried gaze shot down to the boy he rescued just seven days ago. 

Robin looked like he wanted to avoid the question, his gaze soon became calmer but moved to observe his surroundings. His book was rested at the little nightstand separating his bed from Chrom's while his cape was rested at the end of his bed and yet what he noticed the most was Chrom's gaze, still locked on him, worried for his wellbeing. Wanting to assure at least the other male that he was okay, for now, Robin locked his gaze with Chrom's again nodding his head a bit.

"I... I will be fine Chrom, I am better now... Talking about them would be pointless do not worry your head with them. They are just bad dreams, probably from me trying to force myself to regain my memories, do not mind them. Eventually they will stop." How could he tell him? Tell him about his mind being an abyss, like a blank book with only random spots of red.

Thankfully for him Chrom listened to his pleads and moved from his side to the other bed in the room, letting his body fall on it before covering himself with the bed sheet. The white haired boy was careful enough to place his gaze on the sleeping body of his comrade, making sure after some minutes that Chrom was fast asleep. Just to also make even more safe his little alone time, Robin rose from his bed and walked to Chrom's, checking that his eyes were closed and his breathing calm and steady. Confirming those points, Robin smiled and placed a blue strand of hair behind the pale ear, before walking towards the window of their room.

His brown eyes focused on the wind, blowing slightly, sometimes getting forceful to scatter some leafs from the nearby trees down to the ground. Soon enough he walked back to his bed, grabbed his tome and returned to the window holding it close to his chest. Noticing the clear sky, shining brightly with the help of the moon and stars, how many mysteries it held quietly during the abyssal time that was called night, his eyes closed and his lips opened a bit in order to take in a deep breath. His mind was not like the sky, he felt it obscured by clouds, mist, Robin could feel the pictures that were trying to surface in his memories blur and chip away like the hardcover of a very old book. His eyes also noticed the rotting leaf pieces at the muddy ground under the trees, rotting, slowly decaying like what he felt so many times his body doing in his sleep. His gaze also spotted some people outside, probably given up on trying to find somewhere to stay, not sleeping while their worries were too many, too much to handle. Drowning them like what Robin felt so many times during being awake and asleep, a noose around his neck, threatening his life if he dared to not remember his doing, as if he was some kind of important being, as if his actions were crucial. Yet there he was, safe and sound, not worrying that much anymore. Yes his memories, his past, his whole self before all that, was a great part of who he is. But Robin found an anchor even now, Chrom had so willingly let him hold his hand, sleep in the same room as him, he had confronted him about his memories, his nightmares, his worries, his fears... Chrom was there. Chrom was always there from the moment he found Robin helpless laying on the grass. 

Looking back at the sleeping body of his friend, Robin smiled and focused on his book. Opening it up, running his finger through the pages. Most of them were filled to the brim with scribbles, lettering, designs... and yet his mind felt empty. Empty like a blank canvas, like an empty book. A pure white set of pages without a single hint of ink. And yet there he was, standing in the same room as someone else, not giving up on himself even after all of the painful misfortune of losing everything he had. Because Robin knew that a blank book could be re-written. He knew that a chipping away page can be renewed and repaired. Therefore, he was willing to let himself go, let Chrom help him apply the ink and use their travels as the pen to write his book. A new book called life. 

With a calmer mindset, Robin let his body fall under the blankets of his bed. Feeling the covers snuggling against every little part of his body, his book no longer in his hands but sitting settled back to its original position since now Robin was too busy hugging the warmth he felt on his flesh. His tired brown eyes for once again looked at Chrom. His body had turned around, his sleepy face was smiling although soft snores were coming out of his nose. But Robin didn't mind it, his let his body drift to sleep, wishing that the dreams filled with red would stop. Wishing that they would never appear again, not now, not now that his hand is already grasping the pen and starting his new book on a brand new white canvas.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reaching the end of this fic~!  
> I really hope you enjoyed it!  
> Kudos, Bookmarks and Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
